


Hallucinations.

by senaytje2



Category: One Direction, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demons, Hallucifer, Hallucinations, Hell, Love, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Nouis, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ziall, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaytje2/pseuds/senaytje2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan, a boy that begun to get Hallucinations about Lucifer. Everyone call's him Satan, the angel who got banished from Heaven and created the first evil spiritual supernatural beings, Demons. The first time Niall met Lucifer, was a year ago. It seemed that he just wouldn't go away, and just keeps coming back for Niall everytime. </p><p>~*~</p><p> “It's okay Niall.” The nice lady said, “Lucifer is just a Hallucination.”<br/>“N-no, he isn't.” The blonde responded, silently crying. He could see Satan slightly play with his fingers into the corner of the room, sitting onto a table as he smirked slightly. “He's always there, and he never lets me alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a rare mix of Lucifer from Supernatural, and Niall Horan from the band One Direction. I hope you like it, and feedback is appreciated. (:

*Prologue*  
  
Niall rocked back and forth, hearing the evil man laughing loudly. The sound was echoing everywhere, and it wasn't going to stop any time soon. His body shivered, and his heart was thumping hard against his chest like it was almost going to jump out. Transparent salty tears rolled down his cheeks, as he stared everywhere but at the door, feeling that he was there.  
  
“Oh Niall...” He could hear the evil laugh again,  
  
“I know you are hidding somewhere for me.”  
  
The blonde bit his lip gently, trying to stop whimpering and make noises. He heard the slow footsteps of the man, the wooden floor slightly crack under his feet. He was here, into the room. Niall tried to hide further into the wardrobe, gasping as his back suddenly touched the wall. He covered his mouth, scared as he found out that the footsteps had stopped.  
  
“I heard you, Nialler.” He heard it whispering, making him sob suddenly so loud, that he could barely even control himself. His eyes closed, the tears falling more and more. “No crying darling, I am not going to hurt you.”  
  
“P-please,” Niall begged, burrying his face into his knees. “Just go away.”  
  
“Can't do,” he approaches Niall, sitting into indian style in front of him with a smirk. “I'm going to stay here forever, and ever.” The man whisper's and cups Niall's cheek, looking into those icy blue eyes, who were only fed with sadness. “I'll always find you, no matter how hard you try to hide from me, I'll always be there, searching for you.” Niall lets out a loud sob, his head falling in-between his knees again, “Nothing can tore us apart from each other.”


	2. ii - A little fun is always fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall expect the therapist, called Lady, to help him. But it doesn't work out very well. Lady tries to convince Niall that all he sees are just Hallucinations, but Niall won't believe it. He keeps repeating the same thing, quoting; "It isn't a Hallucination, he's really here." but no one believes him and that's the stupid part, the part where he gets angry and really wants to scream at everyone into this stupid building where they say they are going to help people. "Yeah, well my ass they are..." Niall would think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :).

**October 15, 2013** **—** The Psychiatric Hospital.  
  
  
  
            “September 21, 2014.” Niall whispers, “Lucifer will be free from his cage and decide to murder 7 special people.”  . It was like this everyday, but nobody listened to him like they should. It was worthless, because he knew he didn't belong here. Not into a Psychiatic Hospital at least. They think he has mental issues, but it's not like that. Niall thinks he's real. Yes, meaning I'm referring to Lucifer. The Angel who rebelled and got cast out of Heaven, only to create the most evil beings. Demons. And everything Niall hear's all day is Lucifer teasing tone, and seeing him appear every ten minutes, or maybe even fifteen/twenty minutes when he's lucky enough.  
  
  
               It's been like this for days, weeks, months or let's change it into a year. Niall had a happy life earlier, a job, a car, a girlfriend and a house. But after that he got all that, really bad things started to happen. He felt like he wasn't happy anymore, nor was his girlfriend Becky. Niall lost his job, where all the good came from, his money. The money where he bought his house with, even his car. His food and the electricity he had to pay, and the job was something he didn't want to lose, but it happened anyway. This made his life just more difficult, but it's not that he lives in poverty.  
  
  
                 “What does that mean, Niall?” The lady with the glasses asks, looking up into his innocent blue ocean, frightened eyes. It took awhile to respond, because Lucifer was humming right next to him, walking around the women and observing her with a slight smirk. Niall wishes she could see Lucifer, he knows she would scream and run away. But still, he wants the world to know he is not crazy. He wants them to know he doesn't belong into this stupid ass hospital for crazy people. What are they even thinking? Sometimes, Niall just feels like he wants to scream and tear his hair out of his skull. Yes, he's so mad that he almost feels like he's soon going to punch someone.  
  
  
                  “Lucifer will try to—wait, erase that for me.” Satan laugh's, and turns to look at Niall with mischievous eyes, as he bites his lip and lightly tugs at it with his teeth. “Lucifer _will_ end the world.” He whispers darkly, Lucifer's blue eyes glowing making Niall tense his muscles as he sits up straight onto his chair and whimpers, the sweat rolling from his forehead. He looks down at his feet, and repeats; “It means that Lucifer will end the world. Nobody can stop it, nobody will stand onto earth, everyone will rest in peace. Some will look down, some will look up. Some will go to Hell, some will go to Heaven...”  
  
  
                  Niall suddenly let's out a loud sob, tears rolling from his eyes again but now plenty of them. “You mean, the apocalypse. Niall?” She asks, her eyebrows furrowing. The blonde grabs at his ears and screams as Lucifer laughs his ass off, “It's okay, shh,” She whispers and tries to shush him but Niall only kept letting out whining sounds. The lady grabbed her papers and ran out of the door, locking the door behind her. “Well, that was funny.” Lucifer states ironically, and giggles manly. He looks towards the blonde, who's heart was thumping really hard against his chest.  
  
  
                 “I—I don't see why that's funny.” Niall whisper's, his eyebrows narrowing towards Satan as he hug's his knees together and burries his chin between them. The slight dark laugh made a shiver run down his spine, and goosebumps rise onto his skin. Lucifer's finger traced the side of the table, as he walks slowly towards the blonde boy, his eyes watching him. Niall could feel them like they burned into his skin, those pair of eyes. He let's out a whimper and clutched his eyes closed as Lucifer approaches and breathes onto his neck, “I do.”  
  
  
                 He jolts into his seat as he heard the laughter again, and he sighs out frustration. He wips his tears away, feeling really done with this shit. Niall felt like he needed to stop being controlled for once. What if everyone was telling the truth about Lucifer? What if...he really was one Hallucination? He doesn't want to be called crazy either...  
  
  
                 He narrows his eyebrows, and Lucifer's expressions seem surprising once the blonde stands up with rage and looks at the him with killing blue eyes. Niall's breathing starts to go fast, unusually, the force of energy pumping through his veins. For once, just once he wants this ass of a Devil to fucking shut the hell up and leave him alone. “I've been having dreams, nightmares about you. I've been watching you every second, minutes, hours of the day. And there's no one single fucking moment I can be left alone without you in my view!” He screams, “I can't handle this anymore. Nonetheless, I know this won't work because you won't disappear. But still, you cannot make me do this any time. I'm sick of your games!”  
  
  
                  Lucifer approaches Niall, and they look into each other's eyes. No emotions, nothing. The thing was, both of them don't understand. Even the Devil has questions bothering him because of Niall, he wasn't certain of things. “You cannot ask me to stop.” Lucifer whisper's in a tone that Niall hadn't heard yet, and it felt very different to the other times. “I am what I am, and it stays like that. Wether you like it, or not.”  
  
  
                  “The question is, what are you?” Niall replies, his eyes still borring into Lucifer's ones. He opens his mouth to reply, but then pauses. He didn't. Niall tilts his head a little to the right side, his eyebrows furrowing confused.  
  
  
                  Satan smirks and breaths “Goodbye, Nialler.” before disappearing. The blonde blinks his eyes twice, before he turns his head to see where he was, and then turns his body around once. But he was clearly gone...  
  
  
***  
  
  
                  Niall was eating his daily meal. Well not really eating, he was more playing with it. His cheek was being squished against his hand, and his other hand was grabbing at a fork and twirling the spinach. He didn't like it, but he couldn't eat this shit everyday anyway. It really sucked to be at this place, feeling like you're a freak. Niall wasn't, these people who held him captive into a small room with white walls, were freaks.  
   
  
                     “It's going to be okay, Niall.” Harry, his friend says with a smile. “You'll get through this, and I know it's hard but together we'll figure it out, okay?”  
  
  
                        And that was hard to believe, because Niall knew that all these fuckers wouldn't let him out of this ass building. It felt like a prison, and he wasn't supposed to be around here. Harry, his friend, had problems with seeing visions of the past and sometimes a little bit of the future. After seeing the visions, Harry sometimes falls to the floor and makes weird moves like he's eletrocuted, and his eyes are white. It's very strange to see.  
  
  
                      “I don't know...” Niall sits back straight into his chair, and Harry furrows his eyebrows out of worry. “I don't know what's going to happen, and I'm sure everything you're saying is not going to happen. They'll always think we're freaks, Harry. They won't ever let us go out of here anyways. So what's the point of searching after a plan to get out of here?”  
  
  
                         After a while of sitting into the cantine, the rain starts to pour outside. Niall could hear the thunder and lightning. His heart felt like thumping harder against his chest each time he saw a lightening appear into the sky. It reminded him of his evil side, Lucifer. He still didn't get it, because it's been almost an hour and Satan never came to visit him again...  
  
  
                         Not that he is unhappy ofcourse...but it's just so strange. Usually, he would appear with a creepy stalker smile and say something like “Hello there, Niall.” In a cheeky way. But this time, nothing happened. Maybe he is hidding somewhere? Or watching him from afar...which he never did before but alright. It could be a possibility still, and Niall didn't get why he was even thinking of this. Probably, because Lucifer is a dick head and the blonde is just too busy wondering why for once Satan wouldn't be there to make him jump and scare the crap out of him, or just tease him with visions that are miserable.  
  
  
                         The next few hours are calm, and Niall just sits onto the ground into his small room with white walls. He stares at the big windows, the stars shining through along with the moon, making the room light up a little in the darkness. He didn't feel comfortable, not that he always was before, but this was deteriorated. It was much more worse than before, he feels like he wasn't himself anymore, like something went missing...  
  
  
                            His brain wasn't working anymore due the drowsiness, his eyes were about to fall but all he tries to do was staying awake a little more. He was waiting for something, but he still didn't know what. Though, his energy was consumed quickly, and he almost fell down when something grabbed him. He was already asleep, lightly snoring as Lucifer picked him up and placed him onto the hard and cold bed.  
  
  
                              His blue eyes are gazing down at the innocence of this boy, and it really was like Niall was the opposite from him. An angel. Lucifer liked to play tricks on him, and get him confused sometimes, yeah right. But really now, things can turn. Niall gets Lucifer confused too sometimes, and it's not even funny. There is this force between them, this source of energy that he can feel whenever the time he gets closer to the blonde boy. It felt like they were alike, two as one, conjoined twins, and you could go on and on about it.  
  
  
                             “I hope you'll ever notice why I am doing this to you...” Lucifer breathes into Niall's ear, and sighs as he vanishes into the thin air.  
  
  
  
 **A/N: Still like it?**


	3. ii - Not so Innocent.

  
**October 16, 2013** \- The Psychiatric Hospital, Locat. Niall's room. **6 AM**.  
      
  
  
        “Rise 'n Shine!”   
  
  
        Niall almost rolls out of his bed, and his eyes are wide as he stares at Lucifer swinging and dancing to the music that was playing onto the radio. He turns around and looks at the young blonde boy who was sighing and letting his limp body fall back onto the bed. He closes his eyes, “Go to Hell...”  
  
  
          “Already been.” Satan replies teasingly and smirks as Niall groans and rolls to the other side of his bed. He really didn't want to deal with this ass right now. _That could wait for later..._ “Oh, Niaaaaall!” Lucifer shouts across the room and laughs hysterically. _Or maybe not..._  
  
  
           “Can't you fucking leave me alone for a damn second, it's six in the morning!” Niall yells, his voice cracking at the end and the Devil shrugs at him as he sits onto a table. He watches the blonde flip over and sigh out relief. “Do you wanna hear a song?”  
  
  
            “No...”  
  
  
            “Oh, Ni.” Lucifer bites his lip, “I'm sure you'll like it.”  
  
  
           “For god's sake, I said no!” Niall throws his pillow across the room, and it never did hit Lucifer though. “Fuck you, go away.”  
  
  
            “I don't hear you.” Lucifer whistles and this was it for Niall. Okay, this Hallucination could maybe fuck with his mind in the afternoon or something, but in the morning? Hell to the _no_. Niall wants to get good sleep, not this shit. “By the way, you've been missing something yesterday.”  
  
  
               “What was that, now?” Niall mumbled to himself and frowns as he hears Lucifer slightly laugh. “That's right my friend, you were missing something...or someone.”  
  
  
                  Niall looks up from his pillow and watches as Lucifer plays with his fingers and smirks, “I mean, I don't know who you would be missing so much. You don't even have parents, so you can't miss your parents...or your siblings? Nah, you miss someone else. Hmmm,” Satan looks up into and squints his eyes, and hums to see into Niall's ocean blue adorable eyes. “You miss someone who is close to you...someone who's always around you. Well, I'm pretty good at this reading minds thing ain't I?” He laughs and Niall shakes his head and sighs.  
  
  
                 “Harry Styles, is pretty close to me.” Niall narrows his eyebrows at Lucifer, “He's my friend.”  
  
                      “I know he is, but still, I can't feel him being the one who you missed yesterday night. But let's drop it at that, you have to get out of your room and start to go crazy again if you know what I mean.” He grabs at Niall's wrist, causing him to whimper as Satan tugs so they can leave the room.  
  
***  
  
 **The Psychiatric Hospital,** Locat. The Psychiatric Helping room. At 1 PM.  
            
  
                       “So tell us, Niall.” The lady with the glasses from yesterday says, “Are you still seeing Lucifer around you all the time?” She asks and Niall bites his lip before looking down at his feet. Yes, he was still there but at the same time, Niall didn't want to look at him into the eye. “Yesterday...” He mumbles and scratches the back of his neck, and Lucifer turns to him. “I haven't seen him for probably some hours...” He whispers and she nods. Satan frowns and looks away as Niall sits back straight into his chair.   
  
  
                        “Anything else you wanna share for the day, Niall?” She writes down something onto her papers and Niall looks up at the people who were staring at him, waiting for him to answer. The truth was, they all looked so scary. But they were all here for the same thing, just as Niall. Well...he hasn't mental issues, but these people do and he feels bad for that.  
  
  
                             He thought about something else, but didn't know what to tell them. So he looks at Lucifer, who's fiddling with his fingers. He wasn't looking at Niall and that really bothers him right now. He wants Lucifer to see him, but he couldn't just yell like _Hey, Lucifer. What should I tell her?_ to catch his attention. He then sighs, because for once he just wants him to make eye contact, while the other times Satan is just staring forever at him and never blinking or looking away. “Lately...i've been feeling like something that belongs to me isn't there.” He whispers.  
  
  
                              “Yes, go on darling...” She continues and Niall looks at his Hallucination, still not looking up. There was something wrong with him, and the blonde could feel it burning inside his soul to not know what was happening to him. Because usually, he'd be smirking and whispering things into his ear or well, do things that he almost could vomit over the ground and just run into a corner to cry. But Lucifer was calm now, and Niall wants to find out what.  
  
  
                                  “It started from the moment Lucifer went away and never came back to me.” Niall looks back at the lady, who was wearing a small smile when she heard it. “I don't know if I had to feel comfortable with that, or just uncomfortable. I just...felt like something special, left me there into my room alone. This source of energy running through my skin, it felt like...protection.”  
  
  
                                     Satan looks up this time, and his eyebrows are furrowed. Niall turns to him, and sees those dull blue eyes again. “I think that Lucifer is always there no matter what, and maybe he's trying to make me sick but inside of me, I feel like there are different things of him I don't know and I want to know what it is.” He tells her softly as he keeps staring at Lucifer. Before Niall could even give him a comforting look, he disappeared.  
  
  
***  
  
      The Psychiatric Hospital, Locat. Outside the building, AKA Pause Time. 3 PM.  
         
  
                                   “Do you wanna tell me what's wrong or what?” Harry furrows his eyebrows and tries to make Niall snap out of his thoughts by waving his hand in front of his face. It helps and the blonde is sighing, “I don't want to talk about it Harry...” He whispers like they were sitting into a church and they weren't supposed to talk.  
  
  
                                     “Niall, have you seen yourself lately?” He grabs Niall's wrist and looks at him in the eye, making the blonde suddenly jolt and accept the attention. “You have these bags under your eyes like you haven't been sleeping, and your hair is a mess. You really should go check by the nurse.” He tells him softly and Niall shakes his head while grasping at his hair.  
  
  
                                       “No, I'm fine.” He replies, “I don't like the creepy old lady nurses.”  
  
                                       “Well at least there is a sexy nurse.” He winks, and Niall frowns as he shakes his head. “I thought you were bi sexual?” Harry asks and he nods. “Then go for it, Niall. You're maybe into this shitty hospital, but Jessica looks hot.” He bites his lip and Niall swallows. Harry was right, he still had a full life for himself. And...Jessica was indeed hot. But he doesn't know if he really wants to do that.  
   
  
                               “H-Harry...” Niall stutters and swallows, “I-I don't think”  
  
                                “Are you a man, or are you an innocent little weak boy?” Harry asks and the blonde opens his mouth and closes it confused. “Respond to me.”   
  
                                “U-uh” He bites his lip. Lucifer was watching from afar, and he was narrowing his eyebrows at Niall's friend. He didn't need to treat him like that, because Satan didn't like it at all. “I-erm, I'm a man.” He whispers and Harry smiles at his friend, before patting his lightly onto the shoulder and smiling. “That's my Nialler.”  
  
  
                                 Lucifer let out a growling noise and his eyes glow dark blue as he stares at Niall who was smiling at Harry. But he could feel that he was insecure about himself, and didn't want to go see Jessica at all. Though, he wants to be a man like Harry. Lucifer didn't want this at all, not Harry commanding him what to do. He takes a tight grip onto the bench next to him and continues to stare as both of them talks about something.   
  
  
_***_  
  
The Psychiatric Hospital, Locat. Hospital corridor.  
  
  
                                   “Are you sure about this...?” Niall asks as he stares at Harry. It was night and everyone was sleeping, but Harry succeed to get the key of their doors so they could get out and talk to each other, and yes he's that smart. “Don't worry about it, Ni.” He chuckles quietly, “You're gonna get the best night of your life.” He pats his cheek and smiles.  
  
                                  Niall trusts in Harry, he was always there trying to help him. Now this was weird, Harry trying to make Niall have sex with a sexy nurse. But it was for the good, and he needed to do this if he wanted to be _a man_. “Now go brother.” He pushes him and winks as Niall sighs. _No, no, no_ _I can't do this._ He thinks and approaches the door of the room where th _e_ workers always keep an eye out for the patients who get issues during the night. This night, it was Jessica's time to work to keep an eye out for it.   
  
                                      “I can't...” He whispers to himself and closes his eyes. He sees Harry in the back and end of the corridor, giving him the thumbs up. He just smiles back at him and waves innocently. “Come on Niall, be a man.” He breathes in and out before walking to the nurse at the counters bar.  
  
                              “Man, I can't believe they let such a beautiful women behind the bar.” Niall speaks, leaning  onto his arm onto the bar as she looks up with beautiful emerald green eyes. She laughs and shakes her head, “How did you get out of your room, Mr. Horan?”  
  
                                  “Ouch,” Niall shows her the keys Harry had stolen and she sighs, “Ain't I smart enough?” He winks and laughs, “There are reasons why I stole them you know. Because...” He bites his lip and checks her up and down causing her to laugh and play with her hair.   
  
                                  “Come on you,” She smiles and grabs his arm, “You aren't allowed to be here.”  
  
                                  “Oh but what about our little fun seance?” He pouts as she drags him down the hall. “I thought we were going to do something fun.”  
  
                                  “Stop flirting, you're not making me excited at all.” She smirks and grabs at the door handle. The lady gasps as Niall turns her and pushes her against the wall while cupping her cheek gently. “And now...?” He breathes into her ear and she shivers as he places three kisses onto her neck. “I know you want this,” He smirks against her skin.  
  
                                    “Mhmm, we should bring this elsewhere.” She pushes him into Niall's room, and closes the door behind. Lucifer had appeared again, and this sickened him even more. Niall _accepted_ to do this, and now all his the half of him is slowly separating from him. He let his back slide down against the wall, and fall onto the ground as he sits and curls himself up into a ball. Nobody had to turn his human angel into a badass.  
  
                                   This was all Harry's fault, and he just couldn't take it. There had to be done something about it so Niall would never listen to him again. Lucifer needed to spend more time with his opposite and protect him from that stupid kid that is obviously trying to tear them apart. The whole night, he had to hear Niall's screams and moans out of the room and he couldn't just disappear again. Not this time.  
                                         
  
**A/N: Oh, Lucifer is getting a lil' protective over his opposite? Hmmm. He's definitely planning something.**  
  



End file.
